Card Archive
To search for a card, press CTRL+F (or Command+F for Mac users) and type the name of the card. Click on the image to go to its page. To find a card sorted by element, rarity, or skill, go to Card Catalog. The Archive is a collection of all the cards that is currently found in game. It keeps tab on the cards a player has collected, and the player is rewarded a bonus depending on how much cards he/she has unlocked. White Rose Princess Fiana N.png|White Rose Princess Fiana|link=White Rose Princess Fiana Chivalrous Thief Elisir N.png|Chivalrous Thief Elisir|link=Chivalrous Thief Elisir Tiamat R.png|Tiamat|link=Tiamat Time Watcher Arwen NN.png|Time Watcher Arwen|link=Time Watcher Arwen Vargas N.png|Vargas|link=vargas Enchantress Dakki R.png|Enchantress Dakki|link=Enchantress Dakki Kogarasumaru N.png|Kogarasumaru|link=Kogarasumaru Honey Princess N.png|Honey Princess|link=Honey Princess Emerald NN.png|Emerald|link=Emerald Dark Horse NN.png|Dark Horse|link=Dark Horse Samurai Masamune NN.png|Samurai Masamune|link=Samurai Masamune Tezcatlipoca R.png|Tezcatlipoca|link=Tezcatlipoca Sheriff Nicky N.png|Sheriff Nicky|link=Sheriff Nicky Little Princess Vanessa N.png|Little Princess Vanessa|link=Little Princess Vanessa Pugilist Orguh N.png|Pugilist Orguh|link=Pugilist Orguh Hypnos N.png|Hypnos|link=Hypnos Hydra R.png|Hydra|link=Hydra Gigas NN.png|Gigas|link=Gigas Wyvern N.png|Wyvern|link=Wyvern Minos NN.png|Minos|link=Minos Skull Knight Dullahan RR.png|Skull Knight Dullahan|link=Skull Knight Dullahan Garm NN.png|Garm|link=Garm Sea Serpent NN.png|Sea Serpent|link=Sea Serpent Zeus Fowl NN.png|Zeus Fowl|link=Zeus Fowl Fire Dragon Sydra R.png|Fire Dragon Sydra|link=Fire Dragon Sydra Holy Stallion Barius NN.png|Holy Stallion Barius|link=Holy Stallion Barius Mandrake N.png|Mandrake|link=Mandrake Carbuncle N.png|Carbuncle|link=Carbuncle Basilisk N.png|Basilisk|link=Basilisk LeoKing NN.png|LeoKing|link=LeoKing Holy Beast Baron R.png|Holy Beast Baron|link=Holy Beast Baron Girimekhala N.png|Girimekhala|link=Girimekhala War God Iskandar R.png|War God Iskandar|link=War God Iskandar Hellbird N.png|Hellbird|link=Hellbird Dragon Spectre R.png|Dragon Spectre|link=Dragon Spectre Cherub Tiel N.png|Cherub Tiel|link=Cherub Tiel Evangelist Shakespeare R.png|Evangelist Shakespeare|link=Evangelist Shakespeare Demon Lord Zegrus SR.png|Demon Lord Zegrus|link=Demon Lord Zegrus Magic Knight Thanatos R.png|Magic Knight Thanatos|link=Magic Knight Thanatos Magic Angel Ariel R.png|Magic Angel Ariel|link=Magic Angel Ariel Magus Serphis R.png|Magus Serphis|link=Magus Serphis Twin Spear Hero Regulus NN.png|Twin Spear Hero Regulus|link=Twin Spear Hero Regulus Noble Syphon Talchineth R.png|Noble Syphon Talchineth|link=Noble Syphon Talchineth Genius Swordsman Kryce R.png|Genius Swordsman Kryce|link=Genius Swordsman Kryce Witch Senieth R.png|Witch Senieth|link=Witch Senieth Pyro Swordsman Arth R.png|Pyro Swordsman Arth|link=Pyro Swordsman Arth Treasure Hunter Mei R.png|Treasure Hunter Mei|link=Treasure Hunter Mei Master Dancer Mikay NN.png|Master Dancer Mikay|link=Master Dancer Mikay Holy-Winged Knight Sley R.png|Holy-Winged Knight Sley|link=Holy-Winger Knight Sley Beast Girl Sham-Sham R.png|Beast Girl Sham-Sham|link=Beast Girl Sham-Sham QuPhuLin R.png|QuPhuLin|link=QuPhuLin Eden RR.png|Eden|link=Eden Odin SSR.png|Odin|link=Odin Bahamut SSR.png|Bahamut|link=Bahamut Wandering Lancer Karen RR.png|Wandering Lancer Karen|link=Wandering Lancer Karen Magic SwordswomanReina NN.png|Magic SwordswomanReina|link=Magic SwordswomanReina Belceuse R.png|Belceuse|link=Belceuse Ice Dragon Civallion RR.png|Ice Dragon Civallion|link=Ice Dragon Civallion Kirin RR.png|Kirin|link=Kirin Raiju R.png|Raiju|link=Raiju One-Eyed Diana NN.png|One-Eyed Diana|link=One-Eyed Diana Wandering Warrior Sara N.png|Wandering Warrior Sara|link=Wandering Warrior Sara Wind God Sati R.png|Wind God Sati|link=Wind God Sati Principality N.png|Principality|link=Principality Frog Knight N.png|Frog Knight|link=Frog Knight Pixy Princess Czerny SR.png|Pixy Princess Czerny|link=Pixy Princess Czerny Armored Dragon Reglios SR.png|Armored Dragon Reglios|link=Armored Dragon Reglios Drake Lord Vaan RR.png|Drake Lord Vaan|link=Drake Lord Vaan Celestial Maiden Nadia SR.png|Celestial Maiden Nadia|link=Celestial Maiden Nadia Empress Jessie Sophilatia SR.png|Empress Jessie Sophilatia|link=Empress Jessie Sophilatia Heaven Knight Hilde SR.png|Heaven Knight Hilde|link=Heaven Knight Hilde Flame Giant Vorg SR.png|Flame Giant Vorg|link=Flame Giant Vorg Minamoto Yoshitsune SSR.png|Minamoto Yoshitsune|link=Minamoto Yoshitsune Deep Sea Witch Verde RR.png|Deep Sea Witch Verde|link=Deep Sea Witch Verde Necromancer N.png|Necromancer|link=Necromancer Longinus R.png|Longinus|link=Longinus Armored Knight Zard NN.png|Armored Knight Zard|link=Armored Knight Zard Forest Fairy Rosen NN.png|Forest Fairy Rosen|link=Forest Fairy Rosen Sea Beast Caiste R.png|Sea Beast Caiste|link=Sea Beast Caiste Mage Princess Lapis SR.png|Mage Princess Lapis|link=Mage Princess Lapis Undine NN.png|Undine|link=Undine Fairy Princess NN.png|Fairy Princess|link=Fairy Princess Vampire Princess N.png|Vampire Princess|link=Vampire Princess Gilgamesh RR.png|Gilgamesh|link=Gilgamesh God Dragon Vargheind RR.png|God Dragon Vargheind|link=God Dragon Vargheind Nether God SR.png|Nether God|link=Nether God Diablo SR.png|Diablo|link=Diablo Pandora N.png|Pandora|link=Pandora Dora RR.png|Dora|link=Dora Fortuneteller Luna RR.png|Fortuneteller Luna|link=Fortuneteller Luna Oiran Sakura SR.png|Oiran Sakura|link=Oiran Sakura Ninja Kaede NN.png|Ninja Kaede|link=Ninja Kaede Floral Goddess Laurel R.png|Floral Goddess Laurel|link=Floral Goddess Laurel Lamia R.png|Lamia|link=Lamia Flower Lamia R.png|Flower Lamia|link=Flower Lamia Puppet Girl Miria RR.png|Puppet Girl Miria|link=Puppet Girl Miria Succubus Sadis R.png|Succubus Sadis|link=Succubus Sadis Mushroom Princess Normia R.png|Mushroom Princess Normia|link=Mushroom Princess Normia Archer Elf N.png|Archer Elf|link=Archer Elf Brine Dragon N.png|Brine Dragon|link=Brine Dragon Magic Blader Murai N.png|Magic Blader Murai|link=Magic Blader Murai Rose Princess Marie NN.png|Rose Princess Marie|link=Rose Princess Marie Arkhai R.png|Arkhai|link=Arkhai Aegis Knight NN.png|Aegis Knight|link=Aegis Knight Demon Hunter Rath NN.png|Demon Hunter Rath|link=Demon Hunter Rath Flower Knight Sigmet RR.png|Flower Knight Sigmet|link=Flower Knight Sigmet Pirate Wench Grace RR.png|Pirate Wench Grace|link=Pirate Wench Grace Aquatic Fairy Aerith N.png|Aquatic Fairy Aerith|link=Aquatic Fairy Aerith Claymore Knight Roland RR.png|Claymore Knight Roland|link=Claymore Knight Roland Amaterasu SR.png|Amaterasu|link=Amaterasu Wild God Susa-No-O SR.png|Wild God Susa-No-O|link=Wild God Susa-No-O Knight Warrior NN.png|Knight Warrior|link=Knight Warrior Mage Fencer Vorgas R.png|Mage Fencer Vorgas|link=Mage Fencer Vorgas Hermes R.png|Hermes|link=Hermes Ice Queen R.png|Ice Queen|link=Ice Queen Legendary Assassin RR.png|Legendary Assassin|link=Legendary Assassin Inferno Lord Ifrit RR.png|Inferno Lord Ifrit|link=Inferno Lord Ifrit Earth Deity Gaia RR.png|Earth Deity Gaia|link=Earth Deity Gaia Exusiai RR.png|Exusiai|link=Exusiai Yamata-no-Orochi RR.png|Yamata-no-Orochi|link=Yamata-no-Orochi Devil Astaroth SR.png|Devil Astaroth|link=Devil Astaroth Reaper N.png|Reaper|link=Reaper Dominion RR.png|Dominion|link=Dominion Titan SSR.png|Titan|link=Titan War Princess Erya N.png|War Princess Erya|link=War Princess Erya Fil Wolf NN.png|Fil Wolf|link=Fil Wolf Knight Trainee Anastasia.png|Knight Trainee Anastasia|link=Knight Trainee Anastasia Tragic Knight Anastasia.png|Tragic Knight Anastasia|link=Tragic Knight Anastasia Savior Anastasia.png|Savior Anastasia|link=Savior Anastasia Holy Knight Anastasia.png|Holy Knight Anastasia|link=Holy Knight Anastasia Kujata (Card).png|Kujata|link=Kujata Great Kujata.png|Great Kujata|link=Great Kujata King Kujata.png|King Kujata|link=King Kujata White Tiger NN.png|White Tiger|link=White Tiger Friend Medal Card.png|Friend Medal Card|link=Friend Medal Card Baby Kujata.png|Baby Kujata|link=Baby Kujata Crimson Knight Tristan RR.png|Crimson Knight Tristan|link=Crimson Knight Tristan Knight Captain Gawain RR.png|Knight Captain Gawain|link=Knight Captain Gawain Ambidextrous Knight Balin R.png|Ambidextrous Knight Balin|link=Ambidextrous Knight Balin Stalwart Knight Galahad R.png|Stalwart Knight Galahad|link=Stalwart Knight Galahad Erudite Knight Brastias RR.png|Erudite Knight Brastias|link=Erudite Knight Brastias Godspeed Knight Bruno R.png|Godspeed Knight Bruno|link=Godspeed Knight Bruno Silent Knight Mordred R.png|Silent Knight Mordred|link=Silent Knight Mordred Queen Arthur SSR.png|Queen Arthur|link=Queen Arthur Fugitive Lilith.png|Fugitive Lilith|link=Fugitive Lilith Captive Lilith.png|Captive Lilith|link=Captive Lilith Fallen Angel Lilith.png|Fallen Angel Lilith|link=Fallen Angel Lilith Demon Queen Lilith.png|Demon Queen Lilith|link=Demon Queen Lilith Holy Artemis SR.png|Holy Artemis|link=Holy Artemis Dark Artemis SR.png|Dark Artemis|link=Dark Artemis Tsukuyomi SR.png|Tsukuyomi|link=Tsukuyomi High Priestess R.png|High Priestess|link=High Priestess Moon Spirit Chandra R.png|Moon Spirit Chandra|link=Moon Spirit Chandra Full Moon RR.png|Full Moon|link=Full Moon Full Moon SR.png|Full Moon|link=Full Moon Gunslinger Girl R.png|Gunslinger Girl|link=Gunslinger Girl Nun Bridget R.png|Nun Bridget|link=Nun Bridget Noble Knight Nemes R.png|Noble Knight Nemes|link=Noble Knight Nemes Behemoth SR.png|Behemoth|link=Behemoth Brave Athena.png|Brave Athena|link=Brave Athena Humiliated Athena.png|Humiliated Athena|link=Humiliated Athena Wise Athena.png|Wise Athena|link=Wise Athena Patron Goddess Athena.png|Patron Goddess Athena|link=Patron Goddess Athena Demon Beast Cerberus SR.png|Demon Beast Cerberus|link=Demon Beast Cerberus Serpent Witch Echidna R.png|Serpent Witch Echidna|link=Serpent Witch Echidna Faust IX RR.png|Faust IX|link=Faust IX Vampire Sasha SR.png|Vampire Sasha|link=Vampire Sasha Magic Beast Tamer Salith R.png|Magic Beast Tamer Salith|link=Magic Beast Tamer Salith Beastmaster Arche RR.png|Beastmaster Arche|link=Beastmaster Arche Magic Angel Sahariel RR.png|Magic Angel Sahariel|link=Magic Angel Sahariel Love Angel Haniel R.png|Love Angel Haniel|link=Love Angel Haniel Witch Claudette R.png|Witch Claudette|link=Witch Claudette Earth Mother Cybele SSR.png|Earth Mother Cybele|link=Earth Mother Cybele Melpomene N.png|Melpomene|link=Melpomene Humbaba N.png|Humbaba|link=Humbaba Supernal Judge Sariel RR.png|Supernal Judge Sariel|link=Supernal Judge Sariel Evil Dragon Witch Nora R.png|Evil Dragon Witch Nora|link=Evil Dragon Witch Nora Dragon Killer Cadmus R.png|Dragon Killer Cadmus|link=Dragon Killer Cadmus Dragon Hunter Hayato R.png|Dragon Hunter Hayato|link=Dragon Hunter Hayato Dragon Feud Warrior Nero SR.png|Dragon Feud Warrior Nero|link=Dragon Feud Warrior Nero Lone Woman Warrior Senia R.png|Lone Woman Warrior Senia|link=Lone Woman Warrior Senia Pure Dragon Guard Sonia RR.png|Pure Dragon Guard Sonia|link=Pure Dragon Guard Sonia Brave King Beowulf SSR.png|Brave King Beowulf|link=Brave King Beowulf Familiar Spirit Tiennis RR.png|Familiar Spirit Tiennis|link=Familiar Spirit Tiennis God of the Sky Horus RR.png|God of the Sky Horus|link=God of the Sky Horus Soul Guide Anubis R.png|Soul Guide Anubis|link=Soul Guide Anubis Harvest God Isis SR.png|Harvest God Isis|link=Harvest God Isis War God Seth SR.png|War God Seth|link=War God Seth Mummy Sorcerer N.png|Mummy Sorcerer|link=Mummy Sorcerer Ice Princess Doltella R.png|Ice Princess Doltella|link=Ice Princess Doltella Lotus Goddess Sarasvati.png|Lotus Goddess Sarasvati|link=Lotus Goddess Sarasvati Water God Sarasvati.png|Water God Sarasvati|link=Water God Sarasvati Princess God Sarasvati.png|Princess God Sarasvati|link=Princess God Sarasvati Peahen Goddess Sarasvati.png|Peahen Goddess Sarasvati|link=Peahen Goddess Sarasvati Death Sorceress Kirke RR.png|Death Sorceress Kirke|link=Death Sorceress Kirke Sanctuary Knight Margrete RR.png|Sanctuary Knight Margrete|link=Sanctuary Knight Margrete Wisdom Goddess Minerva SR.png|Wisdom Goddess Minerva|link=Wisdom Goddess Minerva Dance Princess Sofratina SR.png|Dance Princess Sofratina|link=Dance Princess Sofratina Arbor Princess Torrentia R.png|Arbor Princess Torrentia|link=Arbor Princess Torrentia Kriemhild R.png|Kriemhild|link=Kriemhild Guardian Angel Virtues SR.png|Guardian Angel Virtues|link=Guardian Angel Virtues King Etzel R.png|King Etzel|link=King Etzel Bird God R.png|Bird God|link=Bird God Roaming Minstrel Volcker RR.png|Roaming Minstrel Volcker|link=Roaming Minstrel Volcker Great Swordsman Sigfried SSR.png|Great Swordsman Sigfried|link=Great Swordsman Sigfried Lindisfarne N.png|Lindisfarne|link=Lindisfarne Thunder Dragon Elvard N.png|Thunder Dragon Elvard|link=Thunder Dragon Elvard Inquisitive Alice.png|Inquisitive Alice|link=Inquisitive Alice Alice in Confusion.png|Alice in Confusion|link=Alice in Confusion Alice in a Predicament.png|Alice in a Predicament|link=Alice in a Predicament Alice in Wonderland.png|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland Demon Epicuria N.png|Demon Epicuria|link=Demon Epicuria Holy Knight Luke N.png|Holy Knight Luke|link=Holy Knight Luke Rolling Thunder Rhaitis R.png|Rolling Thunder Rhaitis|link=Rolling Thunder Rhaitis Saintly Archer Orelia R.png|Saintly Archer Orelia|link=Saintly Archer Orelia Sea Demon Kraken RR.png|Sea Demon Kraken|link=Sea Demon Kraken Navigator Fatih Lafite RR.png|Navigator Fatih Lafite|link=Navigator Fatih Lafite Blackbeard E. Teach SSR.png|Blackbeard E. Teach|link=Blackbeard E. Teach Surtr SR.png|Surtr|link=Surtr Pirate Swordsman Andis R.png|Pirate Swordsman Andis|link=Pirate Swordsman Andis Aqua-Knight R.png|Aqua-Knight|link=Aqua-Knight Wild Girl Avalos N.png|Wild Girl Avalos|link=Wild Girl Avalos Amazon RR.png|Amazon|link=Amazon Roc RR.png|Roc|link=Roc Pirate Princess MaryAnn R.png|Pirate Princess MaryAnn|link=Pirate Princess MaryAnn Pirate Trainee Seria R.png|Pirate Trainee Seria|link=Pirate Trainee Seria Devil Mermaid NN.png|Devil Mermaid|link=Devil Mermaid Viking Kujata.png|Viking Kujata|link=Viking Kujata Freelance Pirate Rock N.png|Freelance Pirate Rock|link=Freelance Pirate Rock Mermaid Charlotte R.png|Mermaid Charlotte|link=Mermaid Charlotte Nature Princess Hiawatha NN.png|Nature Princess Hiawatha|link=Nature Princess Hiawatha Laney Padol N.png|Laney Padol|link=Laney Padol Whirlwind Sword Zara N.png|Whirlwind Sword Zara|link=Whirlwind Sword Zara Golden Lion Kagura SSR.png|Golden Lion Kagura|link=Golden Lion Kagura Sword of Kusanagi SR.png|Sword of Kusanagi|link=Sword of Kusanagi Vengeful Demon Arahabaki RR.png|Vengeful Demon Arahabaki|link=Vengeful Demon Arahabaki Princess General Ayame R.png|Princess General Ayame|link=Princess General Ayame Nine-Tailed Fox R.png|Nine-Tailed Fox|link=Nine-Tailed Fox Hayate Kunoichi R.png|Hayate Kunoichi|link=Hayate Kunoichi Earth Child Apocrypha.png|Earth Child Apocrypha|link=Earth Child Apocrypha Injured Apocrypha.png|Injured Apocrypha|link=Injured Apocrypha Squall Shooter Apocrypha.png|Squall Shooter Apocrypha|link=Squall Shooter Apocrypha Forest Watcher Apocrypha.png|Forest Watcher Apocrypha|link=Forest Watcher Apocrypha Noble Dragon Vaness SR.png|Noble Dragon Vaness|link=Noble Dragon Vaness Two-Sword Knight Bernard RR.png|Two-Sword Knight Bernard|link=Two-Sword Knight Bernard Snake Princess Ibirtina R.png|Snake Princess Ibirtina|link=Snake Princess Ibirtina Lucia N.png|Lucia|link=Lucia Night Devil Riley N.png|Night Devil Riley|link=Night Devil Riley Cockatrice N.png|Cockatrice|link=Cockatrice Young Death Annemaire N.png|Young Death Annemaire|link=Young Death Annemaire Hercules SSR.png|Hercules|link=Hercules Black Armor Betelgeuse SR.png|Black Armor Betelgeuse|link=Black Armor Betelgeuse Centaurus R.png|Centaurus|link=Centaurus Magic Engineer Rigel R.png|Magic Engineer Rigel|link=Magic Engineer Rigel Altair SR.png|Altair|link=Altair Princess Vega SR.png|Princess Vega|link=Princess Vega Demonic Angel Foreal RR.png|Demonic Angel Foreal|link=Demonic Angel Foreal Angel Arniel RR.png|Angel Arniel|link=Angel Arniel Kagemasa RR.png|Kagemasa|link=Kagemasa Pegasus N.png|Pegasus|link=Pegasus Rabbit Monk Lapin N.png|Rabbit Monk Lapin|link=Rabbit Monk Lapin Princess Kujata.png|Princess Kujata|link=Princess Kujata Fang Princess Elenadis R.png|Fang Princess Elenadis|link=Fang Princess Elenadis Fiery Angel Lucifer.png|Fiery Angel Lucifer|link=Fiery Angel Lucifer Rebel Lucifer.png|Rebel Lucifer|link=Rebel Lucifer Fallen Lucifer.png|Fallen Lucifer|link=Fallen Lucifer Fallen Angel Lucifer.png|Fallen Angel Lucifer|link=Fallen Angel Lucifer Flame Soldier Sirius SR.png|Flame Soldier Sirius|link=Flame Soldier Sirius Kamaitachi N.png|Kamaitachi|link=Kamaitachi Shizuka N.png|Shizuka|link=Shizuka Apollon RR.png|Apollon|link=Apollon Sword Master Hildebrand RR.png|Sword Master Hildebrand|link=Sword Master Hildebrand Ritual Magician Serdio RR.png|Ritual Magician Serdio|link=Ritual Magician Serdio Ultima SSR.png|Ultima|link=Ultima Sky Tactician Odysseus SR.png|Sky Tactician Odysseus|link=Sky Tactician Odysseus Mephistopheles RR.png|Mephistopheles|link=Mephistopheles Partisan Sacred R.png|Partisan Sacred|link=Partisan Sacred Dragon Emperor Galvan SR.png|Dragon Emperor Galvan|link=Dragon Emperor Galvan Leo Warrior Narasimha RR.png|Leo Warrior Narasimha|link=Leo Warrior Narasimha Dragon General Rashnu SR.png|Dragon General Rashnu|link=Dragon General Rashnu Evil Dragon Rider Gwiber RR.png|Evil Dragon Rider Gwiber|link=Evil Dragon Rider Gwiber Evil Dragon Head Samael RR.png|Evil Dragon Head Samael|link=Evil Dragon Head Samael Watchdragon Balaam N.png|Watchdragon Balaam|link=Watchdragon Balaam Beast of Luck Waff Waff N.png|Beast of Luck Waff Waff|link=Beast of Luck Waff Waff Celestial Wizard Mia R.png|Celestial Wizard Mia|link=Celestial Wizard Mia Warring Ashreina R.png|Warring Ashreina|link=Warring Ashreina Bonfire Hestia.png|Bonfire Hestia|link=Bonfire Hestia Torchbearer Hestia.png|Torchbearer Hestia|link=Torchbearer Hestia New Light Hestia.png|New Light Hestia|link=New Light Hestia Flame Protector Hestia.png|Flame Protector Hestia|link=Flame Protector Hestia Prometheus N.png|Prometheus|link=Prometheus Shaula N.png|Shaula|link=Shaula Antoinette RR.png|Antoinette|link=Antoinette Loki SSR.png|Loki|link=Loki Durendal SR.png|Durendal|link=Durendal Brionac RR.png|Brionac|link=Brionac Kerukeion R.png|Kerukeion|link=Kerukeion Kotetsu R.png|Kotetsu|link=Kotetsu Evil Dragon Armor Draggul R.png|Evil Dragon Armor Draggul|link=Evil Dragon Armor Draggul Ice Queen Elsa SR.png|Ice Queen Elsa|link=Ice Queen Elsa Flame King Agni SR.png|Flame King Agni|link=Flame King Agni Ice Master Marina RR.png|Ice Master Marina|link=Ice Master Marina Primitive Fire God Kagu-tsuchi RR.png|Primitive Fire God Kagu-tsuchi|link=Primitive Fire God Kagu-tsuchi Crimson Princess Flare RR.png|Crimson Princess Flare|link=Crimson Princess Flare Snow Pigeon N.png|Snow Pigeon|link=Snow Pigeon Salamander N.png|Salamander|link=Salamander Ice Queen Kujata.png|Ice Queen Kujata|link=Ice Queen Kujata Dreaming Cinderella.png|Dreaming Cinderella|link=Dreaming Cinderella Magician Cinderella.png|Magician Cinderella|link=Magician Cinderella Mysterious Cinderella.png|Mysterious Cinderella|link=Mysterious Cinderella Eternal Cinderella.png|Eternal Cinderella|link=Eternal Cinderella Glacier Hekatliz R.png|Glacier Hekatliz|link=Glacier Hekatliz Lunaria N.png|Lunaria|link=Lunaria Crimson N.png|Crimson|link=Crimson Garrod N.png|Garrod|link=Garrod Astraea N.png|Astraea|link=Astraea Imperator Takemikazuchi SSR.png|Imperator Takemikazuchi|link=Imperator Takemikazuchi Guiding Angel Spica SR.png|Guiding Angel Spica|link=Guiding Angel Spica Exorcist Matthew RR.png|Exorcist Matthew|link=Exorcist Matthew Tiger Fang Marzerg R.png|Tiger Fang Marzerg|link=Tiger Fang Marzerg Monk Cadfell R.png|Monk Cadfell|link=Monk Cadfell Assassin Nun Magdala R.png|Assassin Nun Magdala|link=Assassin Nun Magdala Lord of the Underworld Hades SR.png|Lord of the Underworld Hades|link=Lord of the Underworld Hades Blizzard Beast Diavas RR.png|Blizzard Beast Diavas|link=Blizzard Beast Diavas Gleipnir RR.png|Gleipnir|link=Gleipnir Evil Spirit Hunter Zeorg R.png|Evil Spirit Hunter Zeorg|link=Evil Spirit Hunter Zeorg Nocturnal Saint of the Underworld Necromica NN.png|Nocturnal Saint of the Underworld Necromica|link=Nocturnal Saint of the Underworld Necromica Titan Hand N.png|Titan Hand|link=Titan Hand Sword Rider Princess Sylvia R.png|Sword Rider Princess Sylvia|link=Sword Rider Princess Sylvia Enchanting Asmodeus.png|Enchanting Asmodeus|link=Enchanting Asmodeus Bound Asmodeus.png|Bound Asmodeus|link=Bound Asmodeus Wrathful Asmodeus.png|Wrathful Asmodeus|link=Wrathful Asmodeus Demonic Commander Asmodeus.png|Demonic Commander Asmodeus|link=Demonic Commander Asmodeus Arachne N.png|Arachne|link=Arachne Astral Guide Luna SR.png|Astral Guide Luna|link=Astral Guide Luna Rhiannon N.png|Rhiannon|link=Rhiannon Undead Warrior N.png|Undead Warrior|link=Undead Warrior Zeus SSR.png|Zeus|link=Zeus Hekatonkheires SR.png|Hekatonkheires|link=Hekatonkheires Tartarus RR.png|Tartarus|link=Tartarus Evil Dharmic Master Thelema R.png|Evil Dharmic Master Thelema|link=Evil Dharmic Master Thelema Craftsman God Hephaestus R.png|Craftsman God Hephaestus|link=Craftsman God Hephaestus Magic Songstress Siren R.png|Magic Songstress Siren|link=Magic Songstress Siren Gaia Sephi SR.png|Gaia Sephi|link=Gaia Sephi Ancient War Machine Gigantos SR.png|Ancient War Machine Gigantos|link=Ancient War Machine Gigantos Martial Artist Pixie RR.png|Martial Artist Pixie|link=Martial Artist Pixie Fallen Duke Adramelech RR.png|Fallen Duke Adramelech|link=Fallen Duke Adramelech Ainsel R.png|Ainsel|link=Ainsel Eslien R.png|Eslien|link=Eslien Originator Ain Soph N.png|Originator Ain Soph|link=Originator Ain Soph Paris Paydrick R.png|Paris Paydrick|link=Paris Paydrick Prophetess Frigg.png|Prophetess Frigg|link=Prophetess Frigg Entreating Frigg.png|Entreating Frigg|link=Entreating Frigg Perceiver Frigg.png|Perceiver Frigg|link=Perceiver Frigg Goddess of Annihilation Frigg.png|Goddess of Annihilation Frigg|link=Goddess of Annihilation Frigg Angel Kujata.png|Angel Kujata|link=Angel Kujata Beautiful Tree Princess Grancia R.png|Beautiful Tree Princess Grancia|link=Beautiful Tree Princess Grancia Cruciedora RR.png|Cruciedora|link=Cruciedora God of War Ares RR.png|God of War Ares|link=God of War Ares Count Dracula SR.png|Count Dracula|link=Count Dracula Van Helsing RR.png|Van Helsing|link=Van Helsing Garden Witch Cucurbite RR.png|Garden Witch Cucurbite|link=Garden Witch Cucurbite Mr.Jack-o-Lantern RR.png|Mr.Jack-o-Lantern|link=Mr.Jack-o-Lantern Rock 'n Roll Skeleton N.png|Rock 'n Roll Skeleton|link=Rock 'n Roll Skeleton Scarman N.png|Scarman|link=Scarman Tempest SSR.png|Tempest|link=Tempest Tactician Angel Teiws RR.png|Tactician Angel Teiws|link=Tactician Angel Teiws Snake Princess Scylla RR.png|Snake Princess Scylla|link=Snake Princess Scylla Chimera RR.png|Chimera|link=Chimera Tree Nymph Dryad R.png|Tree Nymph Dryad|link=Tree Nymph Dryad Stone Spirit Altdia R.png|Stone Spirit Altdia|link=Stone Spirit Altdia Wonder Kujata.png|Wonder Kujata|link=Wonder Kujata Cyclops SR.png|Cyclops|link=Cyclops Hattori Hanzo RR.png|Hattori Hanzo|link=Hattori Hanzo Nemain SR.png|Nemain|link=Nemain Azure Fiery Dragon Prominence RR.png|Azure Fiery Dragon Prominence|link=Azure Fiery Dragon Prominence Anahita RR.png|Anahita|link=Anahita Berserker SSR.png|Berserker|link=Berserker Saga SR.png|Saga|link=Saga Flower Nymph Euphemia RR.png|Flower Nymph Euphemia|link=Flower Nymph Euphemia Evil Poisonous Dragon Gadeucca RR.png|Evil Poisonous Dragon Gadeucca|link=Evil Poisonous Dragon Gadeucca Princess Knight Cecilia RR.png|Princess Knight Cecilia|link=Princess Knight Cecilia Birdcage Princess R.png|Birdcage Princess|link=Birdcage Princess Vali R.png|Vali|link=Vali Los Alto R.png|Los Alto|link=Los Alto Naegling SR.png|Naegling|link=Naegling Magical Dragon Apocalypse SR.png|Magical Dragon Apocalypse|link=Magical Dragon Apocalypse Archery Master Marcel RR.png|Archery Master Marcel|link=Archery Master Marcel Administrator Roderic RR.png|Administrator Roderic|link=Administrator Roderic Affectionate Knight Wiglaf RR.png|Affectionate Knight Wiglaf|link=Affectionate Knight Wiglaf Doctor Tonmul N.png|Doctor Tonmul|link=Doctor Tonmul Ailandia N.png|Ailandia|link=Ailandia Knight Kujata.png|Knight Kujata|link=Knight Kujata Gunslinger Laertes R.png|Gunslinger Laertes|link=Gunslinger Laertes Courageous Girl Kaihime.png|Courageous Girl Kaihime|link=Courageous Girl Kaihime Maiden Knight Kaihime.png|Maiden Knight Kaihime|link=Maiden Knight Kaihime Charming General Kaihime.png|Charming General Kaihime|link=Charming General Kaihime Ultimate Shogun Kaihime.png|Ultimate Shogun Kaihime|link=Ultimate Shogun Kaihime Beastie Warrior Princess Bercy R.png|Beastie Warrior Princess Bercy|link=Beastie Warrior Princess Bercy Playfull Princess Chat Noir RR.png|Playfull Princess Chat Noir|link=Playfull Princess Chat Noir Aphrodina SR.png|Aphrodina|link=Aphrodina Joan of Arc SR.png|Joan of Arc|link=Joan of Arc Sophia SR.png|Sophia|link=Sophia Red Moon Lampeia SR.png|Red Moon Lampeia|link=Red Moon Lampeia Beelzebub SR.png|Beelzebub|link=Beelzebub No Card Image.png|??? Red Queen Heartia SR.png|Red Queen Heartia|link=Red Queen Heartia Pumpkin Luna SR.png|Pumpkin Luna|link=Pumpkin Luna Tactician Mad Hatter RR.png|Tactician Mad Hatter|link=Tactician Mad Hatter Joker RR.png|Joker|link=Joker Jabberwocky RR.png|Jabberwocky|link=Jabberwocky Griffon N.png|Griffon|link=Griffon Card Soldier Pawn N.png|Card Soldier Pawn|link=Card Soldier Pawn Poo-chan N.png|Poo-chan|link=Poo-chan Halloween Kujata.png|Halloween Kujata|link=Halloween Kujata Devil Princess N.png|Devil Princess|link=Devil Princess Cocoron N.png|Cocoron|link=Cocoron Count of Hell Cagliostro SR.png|Count of Hell Cagliostro|link=Count of Hell Cagliostro Poseidon SSR.png|Poseidon|link=Poseidon Splendor Knight Diamantes SR.png|Splendor Knight Diamantes|link=Splendor Knight Diamantes Handmaiden Devil Fleurety.png|Handmaiden Devil Fleurety|link=Handmaiden Devil Fleurety Sublieutenant Devil Fleurety.png|Sublieutenant Devil Fleurety|link=Sublieutenant Devil Fleurety Lieutenant Devil Fleurety.png|Lieutenant Devil Fleurety|link=Lieutenant Devil Fleurety General Fleurety.png|General Fleurety|link=General Fleurety Shogun Kujata.png|Shogun Kujata|link=Shogun Kujata No Card Image.png|??? Black Sword Knight Ludas.png|Black Sword Knight Ludas|link=Black Sword Knight Ludas Dragon Cavalier Exx SSR.png|Dragon Cavalier Exx|link=Dragon Cavalier Exx Ruthless Nobunaga SSR.png|Ruthless Nobunaga|link=Ruthless Nobunaga Indigo Dragon SR.png|Indigo Dragon|link=Indigo Dragon Taotie RR.png|Taotie|link=Taotie Bloodbath Warrior Rahu RR.png|Bloodbath Warrior Rahu|link=Bloodbath Warrior Rahu Island Goddess Amamiku RR.png|Island Goddess Amamiku|link=Island Goddess Amamiku Warrior Princess Victoria R.png|Warrior Princess Victoria|link=Warrior Princess Victoria Princess Bao R.png|Princess Bao|link=Princess Bao Edelweiss R.png|Edelweiss|link=Edelweiss Mac Lir R.png|Mac Lir|link=Mac Lir Dragoon Sharmood SR.png|Dragoon Sharmood|link=Dragoon Sharmood Evil God Magatsukami SR.png|Evil God Magatsukami|link=Evil God Magatsukami Ancient God Yatogami SR.png|Ancient God Yatogami|link=Ancient God Yatogami Okita Soji R.png|Okita Soji|link=Okita Soji Tenkai the High Priest RR.png|Tenkai the High Priest|link=Tenkai the High Priest Misty Ninja Saizo R.png|Misty Ninja Saizo|link=Misty Ninja Saizo Kabuki Warrior Kurouemon N.png|Kabuki Warrior Kurouemon|link=Kabuki Warrior Kurouemon Amatsuki N.png|Amatsuki|link=Amatsuki Shion the Kunoichi N.png|Shion the Kunoichi|link=Shion the Kunoichi Frog Samurai N.png|Frog Samurai|link=Frog Samurai Goddess of Victory Nike RR.png|Goddess of Victory Nike|link=Goddess of Victory Nike Bird Maiden Asteria.png|Bird Maiden Asteria|link=Bird Maiden Asteria Captive Asteria.png|Captive Asteria|link=Captive Asteria Winged Queen Asteria.png|Winged Queen Asteria|link=Winged Queen Asteria Winged Goddess Asteria.png|Winged Goddess Asteria|link=Winged Goddess Asteria Amphibian Spirit Dina R.png|Amphibian Spirit Dina|link=Amphibian Spirit Dina Zwei N.png|Zwei|link=Zwei Levice N.png|Levice|link=Levice Icerya N.png|Icerya|link=Icerya Asto Vidatu N.png|Asto Vidatu|link=Asto Vidatu Rosary N.png|Rosary|link=Rosary Wind Dragon Raygund SR.png|Wind Dragon Raygund|link=Wind Dragon Raygund Ancient Dragon Megido SR.png|Ancient Dragon Megido|link=Ancient Dragon Megido Dragon Goddess Euphoria SR.png|Dragon Goddess Euphoria|link=Dragon Goddess Euphoria Cavalier Abela RR.png|Cavalier Abela|link=Cavalier Abela Dragoon Trudis RR.png|Dragoon Trudis|link=Dragoon Trudis Boosted Dragon RR.png|Boosted Dragon|link=Boosted Dragon Mad Scientist Geizer R.png|Mad Scientist Geizer|link=Mad Scientist Geizer Armaroid Lizard NN.png|Armaroid Lizard|link=Armaroid Lizard Baby Dragon NN.png|Baby Dragon|link=Baby Dragon Yinglong SSR.png|Yinglong|link=Yinglong Autumn Jokshoo SR.png|Autumn Jokshoo|link=Autumn Jokshoo Evil Dragon Apoleo SR.png|Evil Dragon Apoleo|link=Evil Dragon Apoleo Blazing Dragon Imperial SR.png|Blazing Dragon Imperial|link=Blazing Dragon Imperial Princess Jin Niao RR.png|Princess Jin Niao|link=Princess Jin Niao Oniyasha Arakimaru RR.png|Oniyasha Arakimaru|link=Oniyasha Arakimaru Unicorn Kai RR.png|Unicorn Kai|link=Unicorn Kai Lunar Fairy Yunfa R.png|Lunar Fairy Yunfa|link=Lunar Fairy Yunfa White Maiden Xiaobai R.png|White Maiden Xiaobai|link=White Maiden Xiaobai Moon Bunny Nana R.png|Moon Bunny Nana|link=Moon Bunny Nana Mediator Forneus R.png|Mediator Forneus|link=Mediator Forneus Seraphic Qylin SR.png|Seraphic Qylin|link=Seraphic Qylin Supernal Goddess Xaxletia RR.png|Supernal Goddess Xaxletia|link=Supernal Goddess Xaxletia Devil King Utrugigal RR.png|Devil King Utrugigal|link=Devil King Utrugigal Gold Dragon Golganos RR.png|Gold Dragon Golganos|link=Gold Dragon Golganos Monkey King Wukong RR.png|Monkey King Wukong|link=Monkey King Wukong Anerath the Witch R.png|Anerath the Witch|link=Anerath the Witch Machine Kujata.png|Machine Kujata|link=Machine Kujata Fairy Knight Shade SR.png|Fairy Knight Shade|link=Fairy Knight Shade Blazing Princess Frey R.png|Blazing Princess Frey|link=Blazing Princess Frey Monk Warrior Ural N.png|Monk Warrior Ural|link=Monk Warrior Ural Dedri N.png|Dedri|link=Dedri Lynx N.png|Lynx|link=Lynx Geigi Maizuru NN.png|Geigi Maizuru|link=Geigi Maizuru Eugene N.png|Eugene|link=Eugene Dark Princess Nephilia SR.png|Dark Princess Nephilia|link=Dark Princess Nephilia Evil Swordsman Linedel RR.png|Evil Swordsman Linedel|link=Evil Swordsman Linedel Archangel Raphael SR.png|Archangel Raphael|link=Archangel Raphael Sly Angel Azazel SR.png|Sly Angel Azazel|link=Sly Angel Azazel Light Angel Zakaria RR.png|Light Angel Zakaria|link=Light Angel Zakaria Orthros RR.png|Orthros|link=Orthros Exorcist Knight Gerar RR.png|Exorcist Knight Gerar|link=Exorcist Knight Gerar Artillery Angel Michel NN.png|Artillery Angel Michel|link=Artillery Angel Michel Gremlin NN.png|Gremlin|link=Gremlin Gabriel SSR.png|Gabriel|link=Gabriel Twin Angel Joel & Rael SR.png|Twin Angel Joel & Rael|link=Twin Angel Joel & Rael Evil Sworder Damien SR.png|Evil Sworder Damien|link=Evil Sworder Damien Ofaniel RR.png|Ofaniel|link=Ofaniel Hell Master the Ghost Chamber RR.png|Hell Master the Ghost Chamber|link=Hell Master the Ghost Chamber Four Sworder Rafanic RR.png|Four Sworder Rafanic|link=Four Sworder Rafanic Holy Master Castina R.png|Holy Master Castina|link=Holy Master Castina Devil Maid Spinel R.png|Devil Maid Spinel|link=Devil Maid Spinel Helestia R.png|Helestia|link=Helestia Franken Diva Rumy R.png|Franken Diva Rumy|link=Franken Diva Rumy Double Sworder Lizred R.png|Double Sworder Lizred|link=Double Sworder Lizred Devil Hunter Kujata.png|Devil Hunter Kujata|link=Devil Hunter Kujata Sword Punisher Guardio SR.png|Sword Punisher Guardio|link=Sword Punisher Guardio Joker Princess Solderine R.png|Joker Princess Solderine|link=Joker Princess Solderine Imperial Odin LR.png|Imperial Odin|link=Imperial Odin Forest Dragon SR.png|Forest Dragon|link=Forest Dragon Dark Goddess Morrigan SR.png|Dark Goddess Morrigan|link=Dark Goddess Morrigan Steel Holy Soldier Titaniel RR.png|Steel Holy Soldier Titaniel|link=Steel Holy Soldier Titaniel Fire Devil Segdelion RR.png|Fire Devil Segdelion|link=Fire Devil Segdelion Chain Ox Vadenzios RR.png|Chain Ox Vadenzios|link=Chain Ox Vadenzios Evil Eye Valxus SR.png|Evil Eye Valxus|link=Evil Eye Valxus Gram RR.png|Gram|link=Gram Patroclus R.png|Patroclus|link=Patroclus Avenger Ghoul Agura SR.png|Avenger Ghoul Agura|link=Avenger Ghoul Agura Magical Healer Irene R.png|Magical Healer Irene|link=Magical Healer Irene Chronos SSR.png|Chronos|link=Chronos Dimensional Goddess Achamoth SR.png|Dimensional Goddess Achamoth|link=Dimensional Goddess Achamoth Princess of Destiny Lachesis SR.png|Princess of Destiny Lachesis|link=Princess of Destiny Lachesis Skuld RR.png|Skuld|link=Skuld Mizuchi Dragon RR.png|Mizuchi Dragon|link=Mizuchi Dragon Liane R.png|Liane|link=Liane Hogni R.png|Hogni|link=Hogni Ritual Goddess Yule SR.png|Ritual Goddess Yule|link=Ritual Goddess Yule Santa Luna SR.png|Santa Luna|link=Santa Luna Ritual Knight Volks RR.png|Ritual Knight Volks|link=Ritual Knight Volks Wild Reindeer Rudolph RR.png|Wild Reindeer Rudolph|link=Wild Reindeer Rudolph Black Santa R.png|Black Santa|link=Black Santa Christmas Scrooge Geol R.png|Christmas Scrooge Geol|link=Christmas Scrooge Geol Wreath NN.png|Wreath|link=Wreath Belle NN.png|Belle|link=Belle Snowman NN.png|Snowman|link=Snowman Dark Lord Eldvald SR.png|Dark Lord Eldvald|link=Dark Lord Eldvald Reindeer Kujata.png|Reindeer Kujata|link=Reindeer Kujata Azi Dahaka SSR.png|Azi Dahaka|link=Azi Dahaka Fiery Evil God Jebrenta SR.png|Fiery Evil God Jebrenta|link=Fiery Evil God Jebrenta Omega Bahamut LR.png|Omega Bahamut|link=Omega Bahamut Guardian Angel Slonel SR.png|Guardian Angel Slonel|link=Guardian Angel Slonel Glacier Dragon Dorgatius RR.png|Glacier Dragon Dorgatius|link=Glacier Dragon Dorgatius Beast King Legiazaolga RR.png|Beast King Legiazaolga|link=Beast King Legiazaolga Dark Trunk Creeper RR.png|Dark Trunk Creeper|link=Dark Trunk Creeper Blazing Ogrewolf SR.png|Blazing Ogrewolf|link=Blazing Ogrewolf Hermod R.png|Hermod|link=Hermod Sword Princess Tyrfing SSR.png|Sword Princess Tyrfing|link=Sword Princess Tyrfing Jaro Prospera Toshigami SR.png|Jaro Prospera Toshigami|link=Jaro Prospera Toshigami Blood Viper Orochi SR.png|Blood Viper Orochi|link=Blood Viper Orochi Healer Deity Asclepius RR.png|Healer Deity Asclepius|link=Healer Deity Asclepius Dark Knight Ramia RR.png|Dark Knight Ramia|link=Dark Knight Ramia Snake Knight Euryale RR.png|Snake Knight Euryale|link=Snake Knight Euryale Deca Sworder Loweena R.png|Deca Sworder Loweena|link=Deca Sworder Loweena Snake Princess Medusa R.png|Snake Princess Medusa|link=Snake Princess Medusa Frosty Dragon Knight Sedna R.png|Frosty Dragon Knight Sedna|link=Frosty Dragon Knight Sedna Love Devil Rubitia R.png|Love Devil Rubitia|link=Love Devil Rubitia Rancher Faunus R.png|Rancher Faunus|link=Rancher Faunus Hunter Deity Lucius SR.png|Hunter Deity Lucius|link=Hunter Deity Lucius Chaos Viper Uroboros SR.png|Chaos Viper Uroboros|link=Chaos Viper Uroboros Palace Guard Imhotep RR.png|Palace Guard Imhotep|link=Palace Guard Imhotep Toad Ninja Jiraiya RR.png|Toad Ninja Jiraiya|link=Toad Ninja Jiraiya Daidara Botchi RR.png|Daidara Botchi|link=Daidara Botchi Ice Princess R.png|Ice Princess|link=Ice Princess Hazard NN.png|Hazard|link=Hazard Felis Knight Cheshier NN.png|Felis Knight Cheshier|link=Felis Knight Cheshier Baby Bahamut NN.png|Baby Bahamut|link=Baby Bahamut Celebration Lion Kujata.png|Celebration Lion Kujata|link=Celebration Lion Kujata Viper Warrior Serpentine SR.png|Viper Warrior Serpentine|link=Viper Warrior Serpentine Sorcerer of Mirror Marianne RR.png|Sorcerer of Mirror Marianne|link=Sorcerer of Mirror Marianne King Titan LR.png|King Titan|link=King Titan Sakura Luna.png|Sakura Luna|link=Sakura Luna Earthly Izanami SR.png|Earthly Izanami|link=Earthly Izanami Heavenly Izanagi SR.png|Heavenly Izanagi|link=Heavenly Izanagi Poison Queen Dominacia RR.png|Poison Queen Dominacia|link=Poison Queen Dominacia Raijin the Thunder God SSR.png|Raijin the Thunder God|link=Raijin the Thunder God Goddess of South Wind Notus SR.png|Goddess of South Wind Notus|link=Goddess of South Wind Notus King of North Wind Boreas SR.png|King of North Wind Boreas|link=King of North Wind Boreas Necromancer Shrade RR.png|Necromancer Shrade|link=Necromancer Shrade Sorcerer Foschia RR.png|Sorcerer Foschia|link=Sorcerer Foschia Crystal Angel Weatherna R.png|Crystal Angel Weatherna|link=Crystal Angel Weatherna Kujatamancer R.png|Kujatamancer|link=Kujatamancer Snow Princess Lavine R.png|Snow Princess Lavine|link=Snow Princess Lavine Fiery Warrior Volcano R.png|Fiery Warrior Volcano|link=Fiery Warrior Volcano Warrior of Blazing Horns Verna R.png|Warrior of Blazing Horns Verna|link=Warrior of Blazing Horns Verna Fortuna Kujatania SR.png|Fortuna Kujatania|link=Fortuna Kujatania Evil Deity Kujadragon SR.png|Evil Deity Kujadragon|link=Evil Deity Kujadragon Fortune Princess Kujana RR.png|Fortune Princess Kujana|link=Fortune Princess Kujana Frog Druid RR.png|Frog Druid|link=Frog Druid Kujata Tamer Celeste RR.png|Kujata Tamer Celeste|link=Kujata Tamer Celeste Kujatorian Guard NN.png|Kujatorian Guard|link=Kujatorian Guard Sniper Frog NN.png|Sniper Frog|link=Sniper Frog Wisdom King Ashuraval RR.png|Wisdom King Ashuraval|link=Wisdom King Ashuraval Lightning Dragon Rhinorox RR.png|Lightning Dragon Rhinorox|link=Lightning Dragon Rhinorox Heavy Fang King Dardanadoros RR.png|Heavy Fang King Dardanadoros|link=Heavy Fang King Dardanadoros Irmela R.png|Irmela|link=Irmela Paladin Kujata.png|Paladin Kujata|link=Paladin Kujata Ruggiero SR.png|Ruggiero|link=Ruggiero Constellation Angel Ophiel RR.png|Constellation Angel Ophiel|link=Constellation Angel Ophiel Sacred Emperor Ideion LR.png|Sacred Emperor Ideion|link=Sacred Emperor Ideion Svarog SSR.png|Svarog|link=Svarog Effulgent Deity Eadrom SR.png|Effulgent Deity Eadrom|link=Effulgent Deity Eadrom Amaryllis SR.png|Amaryllis|link=Amaryllis Guardian Deity Freesia SR.png|Guardian Deity Freesia|link=Guardian Deity Freesia Land Deity Flora RR.png|Land Deity Flora|link=Land Deity Flora Manipulator Kalmia RR.png|Manipulator Kalmia|link=Manipulator Kalmia Flaming General Gloriosa RR.png|Flaming General Gloriosa|link=Flaming General Gloriosa Floral Angel Alicia R.png|Floral Angel Alicia|link=Floral Angel Alicia Flame Incarnate Heat R.png|Flame Incarnate Heat|link=Flame Incarnate Heat Flower Dancer Daria R.png|Flower Dancer Daria|link=Flower Dancer Daria Couleur R.png|Couleur|link=Couleur Undead Knight R.png|Undead Knight|link=Undead Knight White Rose Queen Blanche SR.png|White Rose Queen Blanche|link=White Rose Queen Blanche Black Rose Queen Hella SR.png|Black Rose Queen Hella|link=Black Rose Queen Hella Storm Dragon Rafflesia SR.png|Storm Dragon Rafflesia|link=Storm Dragon Rafflesia Flower Dragon Rudbeckia RR.png|Flower Dragon Rudbeckia|link=Flower Dragon Rudbeckia Curious Cruelty Salvia RR.png|Curious Cruelty Salvia|link=Curious Cruelty Salvia Rainbow Saint Lupinus RR.png|Rainbow Saint Lupinus|link=Rainbow Saint Lupinus Flower Master Verbena R.png|Flower Master Verbena|link=Flower Master Verbena Gardener Panji NN.png|Gardener Panji|link=Gardener Panji White Rose Knight Bergamot NN.png|White Rose Knight Bergamot|link=White Rose Knight Bergamot Flower Kujata.png|Flower Kujata|link=Flower Kujata No Card Image.png|??? Full Moon SSR.png|Full Moon|link=Full Moon Satan SSR.png|Satan|link=Satan White Tiger Bai Hu SR.png|White Tiger Bai Hu|link=White Tiger Bai Hu Wolf Goddess Fenrir SR.png|Wolf Goddess Fenrir|link=Wolf Goddess Fenrir Dragon Empress Juran SR.png|Dragon Empress Juran|link=Dragon Empress Juran Winged Maiden Julia RR.png|Winged Maiden Julia|link=Winged Maiden Julia Magical Bunny RR.png|Magical Bunny|link=Magical Bunny Anubian Gardis RR.png|Anubian Gardis|link=Anubian Gardis Flying Archer Rustica R.png|Flying Archer Rustica|link=Flying Archer Rustica Vilva R.png|Vilva|link=Vilva Dragonute R.png|Dragonute|link=Dragonute Heaven Hummer Plum R.png|Heaven Hummer Plum|link=Heaven Hummer Plum Ashura Ninja Kilmal R.png|Ashura Ninja Kilmal|link=Ashura Ninja Kilmal Sweet Chocolata SR.png|Sweet Chocolata|link=Sweet Chocolata Warrior Megalodia R.png|Warrior Megalodia|link=Warrior Megalodia Caim SR.png|Caim|link=Caim Heavenly Deity Dion SR.png|Heavenly Deity Dion|link=Heavenly Deity Dion Temptress Empress Jeffa SR.png|Temptress Empress Jeffa|link=Temptress Empress Jeffa Verethragna SSR.png|Verethragna|link=Verethragna Mountain Deity Yamatsumi RR.png|Mountain Deity Yamatsumi|link=Mountain Deity Yamatsumi Demon Lieutenant Army RR.png|Demon Lieutenant Army|link=Demon Lieutenant Army Clement Deity Alma RR.png|Clement Deity Alma|link=Clement Deity Alma Heaven Knight Amelia R.png|Heaven Knight Amelia|link=Heaven Knight Amelia Demon Knight Joshua R.png|Demon Knight Joshua|link=Demon Knight Joshua Flame Deity Aeshma R.png|Flame Deity Aeshma|link=Flame Deity Aeshma Evil Marquise Andrassa R.png|Evil Marquise Andrassa|link=Evil Marquise Andrassa Baldr R.png|Baldr|link=Baldr Axe Knight Galahad SR.png|Axe Knight Galahad|link=Axe Knight Galahad Evil Dragon Howl SR.png|Evil Dragon Howl|link=Evil Dragon Howl Grand Admin Jovis SR.png|Grand Admin Jovis|link=Grand Admin Jovis Wisdom Raziel RR.png|Wisdom Raziel|link=Wisdom Raziel Spellcaster Erik RR.png|Spellcaster Erik|link=Spellcaster Erik Ironclad Aira RR.png|Ironclad Aira|link=Ironclad Aira Rainbow Spirit Ipiria NN.png|Rainbow Spirit Ipiria|link=Rainbow Spirit Ipiria Spear Lizzardman NN.png|Spear Lizzardman|link=Spear Lizzardman Captain Galdigas NN.png|Captain Galdigas|link=Captain Galdigas Buster Kujata.png|Buster Kujata|link=Buster Kujata Legend Arthur LR.png|Legend Arthur|link=Legend Arthur Vivian SSR.png|Vivian|link=Vivian Solar God Helios LR.png|Solar God Helios|link=Solar God Helios Saint Rhongo Myniad SR.png|Saint Rhongo Myniad|link=Saint Rhongo Myniad Slasher Princess Xenoa R.png|Slasher Princess Xenoa|link=Slasher Princess Xenoa Winged Princess Fezaly R.png|Winged Princess Fezaly|link=Winged Princess Fezaly No Card Image.png|??? Spartacus SSR.png|Spartacus|link=Spartacus Vajra SR.png|Vajra|link=Vajra Pinaka SR.png|Pinaka|link=Pinaka Claimoh Solais RR.png|Claimoh Solais|link=Claimoh Solais Windy Shan Gongzhu RR.png|Windy Shan Gongzhu|link=Windy Shan Gongzhu Kresnik RR.png|Kresnik|link=Kresnik Holy Shield Silvard R.png|Holy Shield Silvard|link=Holy Shield Silvard Sword of Hade Karnatica R.png|Sword of Hade Karnatica|link=Sword of Hade Karnatica Dragonic Ginrei R.png|Dragonic Ginrei|link=Dragonic Ginrei Ilmatar R.png|Ilmatar|link=Ilmatar Chernobog R.png|Chernobog|link=Chernobog Sparta Kujata.png|Sparta Kujata|link=Sparta Kujata Sworder Princess Amazonia SR.png|Sworder Princess Amazonia|link=Sworder Princess Amazonia Tyrant Nero Claudius SR.png|Tyrant Nero Claudius|link=Tyrant Nero Claudius War Goddess Colossea SR.png|War Goddess Colossea|link=War Goddess Colossea Mellow RR.png|Mellow|link=Mellow Chain Master Forte RR.png|Chain Master Forte|link=Chain Master Forte Cyborg Kilzegd RR.png|Cyborg Kilzegd|link=Cyborg Kilzegd Chelonii Warrior Akupara NN.png|Chelonii Warrior Akupara|link=Chelonii Warrior Akupara Nina NN.png|Nina|link=Nina Alastor SR.png|Alastor|link=Alastor No Card Image.png|??? Polaris Queen Cassiopeia SSR.png|Polaris Queen Cassiopeia|link=Polaris Queen Cassiopeia Southern General Crux SR.png|Southern General Crux|link=Southern General Crux Knight Gemini SR.png|Knight Gemini|link=Knight Gemini Prince Northern Lights RR.png|Prince Northern Lights|link=Prince Northern Lights Magical Balancer Lipla RR.png|Magical Balancer Lipla|link=Magical Balancer Lipla Shadow Goddess Aife RR.png|Shadow Goddess Aife|link=Shadow Goddess Aife Spring Star Arcturus R.png|Spring Star Arcturus|link=Spring Star Arcturus Bullfight Deity Pleiades R.png|Bullfight Deity Pleiades|link=Bullfight Deity Pleiades Viking Warrior Frederik R.png|Viking Warrior Frederik|link=Viking Warrior Frederik Minimael R.png|Minimael|link=Minimael High General Gustav R.png|High General Gustav|link=High General Gustav Dark Ultima SSR.png|Dark Ultima|link=Dark Ultima Queen Andromeda SR.png|Queen Andromeda|link=Queen Andromeda Sword Princess Venus SR.png|Sword Princess Venus|link=Sword Princess Venus Dragon King Mars RR.png|Dragon King Mars|link=Dragon King Mars Battle Princess Jupiter RR.png|Battle Princess Jupiter|link=Battle Princess Jupiter Military Adviser Mercury R.png|Military Adviser Mercury|link=Military Adviser Mercury Cometic Devil Cosmo NN.png|Cometic Devil Cosmo|link=Cometic Devil Cosmo No Card Image.png|??? Beast King Garbed SR.png|Beast King Garbed|link=Beast King Garbed Meteoroid Kujata.png|Meteoroid Kujata|link=Meteoroid Kujata Great Pharaoh Nebi LR.png|Great Pharaoh Nebi|link=Great Pharaoh Nebi Destroyer Abaddon SSR.png|Destroyer Abaddon|link=Destroyer Abaddon Machinery Princess Magia R.png|Machinery Princess Magia|link=Machinery Princess Magia Fairy Knight Beatrice N.png|Fairy Knight Beatrice|link=Fairy Knight Beatrice Titanomachia SSR.png|Titanomachia|link=Titanomachia Princess Diamond SR.png|Princess Diamond|link=Princess Diamond Spear Warrior Amethyst SR.png|Spear Warrior Amethyst|link=Spear Warrior Amethyst Zirconia SR.png|Zirconia|link=Zirconia Sapphire RR.png|Sapphire|link=Sapphire Soul Snatcher Peridot RR.png|Soul Snatcher Peridot|link=Soul Snatcher Peridot Adamantite RR.png|Adamantite|link=Adamantite Gold Hunter Rush R.png|Gold Hunter Rush|link=Gold Hunter Rush Crystal Diviner Aquamarine R.png|Crystal Diviner Aquamarine|link=Crystal Diviner Aquamarine Chrysoberyl the Cat Eye R.png|Chrysoberyl the Cat Eye|link=Chrysoberyl the Cat Eye Demonic Knight Shalvi R.png|Demonic Knight Shalvi|link=Demonic Knight Shalvi Dionysus R.png|Dionysus|link=Dionysus Titan Albion SR.png|Titan Albion|link=Titan Albion Alchemist Imperia SR.png|Alchemist Imperia|link=Alchemist Imperia Adventurer Sherard SR.png|Adventurer Sherard|link=Adventurer Sherard Ancient Beastmaster Lucia RR.png|Ancient Beastmaster Lucia|link=Ancient Beastmaster Lucia Master Thief Gazelle RR.png|Master Thief Gazelle|link=Master Thief Gazelle Treasure Master May RR.png|Treasure Master May|link=Treasure Master May Fairy Lepp NN.png|Fairy Lepp|link=Fairy Lepp Knight Draco NN.png|Knight Draco|link=Knight Draco Treasure Kujata.png|Treasure Kujata|link=Treasure Kujata Queen Arachne Kiania R.png|Queen Arachne Kiania|link=Queen Arachne Kiania Mitra the Light Monarch LR.png|Mitra the Light Monarch|link=Mitra the Light Monarch Atlantis SSR.png|Atlantis|link=Atlantis Aqua Deity Oceanus SR.png|Aqua Deity Oceanus|link=Aqua Deity Oceanus Duke Focalor SR.png|Duke Focalor|link=Duke Focalor Otohime SSR.png|Otohime|link=Otohime Sea Nymph Thetis RR.png|Sea Nymph Thetis|link=Sea Nymph Thetis Pirate Alwida RR.png|Pirate Alwida|link=Pirate Alwida Floral Magician Viola RR.png|Floral Magician Viola|link=Floral Magician Viola Homunculus R.png|Homunculus|link=Homunculus Magic Songstress Lorelei R.png|Magic Songstress Lorelei|link=Magic Songstress Lorelei Philosopher Solon R.png|Philosopher Solon|link=Philosopher Solon Incarnated Princess Lemuria SR.png|Incarnated Princess Lemuria|link=Incarnated Princess Lemuria Neptunalie SR.png|Neptunalie|link=Neptunalie Queen Atlas SR.png|Queen Atlas|link=Queen Atlas Mermaid Mirage RR.png|Mermaid Mirage|link=Mermaid Mirage Leviathan RR.png|Leviathan|link=Leviathan Melissa RR.png|Melissa|link=Melissa Mermaid Dolphina NN.png|Mermaid Dolphina|link=Mermaid Dolphina Merman Knight NN.png|Merman Knight|link=Merman Knight Sea Drake NN.png|Sea Drake|link=Sea Drake Marine Kujata.png|Marine Kujata|link=Marine Kujata Messenger of Sea Triton SR.png|Messenger of Sea Triton|link=Messenger of Sea Triton Charis SR.png|Charis|link=Charis Anat RR.png|Anat|link=Anat Siglus SSR.png|Siglus|link=Siglus Shining Sworder Selisia SR.png|Shining Sworder Selisia|link=Shining Sworder Selisia Perun RR.png|Perun|link=Perun Mercenary Soldier Helmote R.png|Mercenary Soldier Helmote|link=Mercenary Soldier Helmote Demon Princess Evildusa RR.png|Demon Princess Evildusa|link=Demon Princess Evildusa Silver Cavalier Garkentaros RR.png|Silver Cavalier Garkentaros|link=Silver Cavalier Garkentaros Ancient Arborous Grand Brezia RR.png|Ancient Arborous Grand Brezia|link=Ancient Arborous Grand Brezia No Card Image.png|??? Hound Dog Tindalos SR.png|Hound Dog Tindalos|link=Hound Dog Tindalos Magician Iros SR.png|Magician Iros|link=Magician Iros Student Council Merdeka SR.png|Student Council Merdeka|link=Student Council Merdeka Alchemist Paracelsus RR.png|Alchemist Paracelsus|link=Alchemist Paracelsus Sorcerer Goddess Glius SSR.png|Sorcerer Goddess Glius|link=Sorcerer Goddess Glius Manoa RR.png|Manoa|link=Manoa Automaton Coppelia NN.png|Automaton Coppelia|link=Automaton Coppelia Mock Kujata N.png|Mock Kujata|link=Mock Kujata Commander Butterfly R.png|Commander Butterfly|link=Commander Butterfly Wizard Kujata.png|Wizard Kujata|link=Wizard Kujata Grand Sorcerer Orthia SSR.png|Grand Sorcerer Orthia|link=Grand Sorcerer Orthia Sorcerer Cornelius SR.png|Sorcerer Cornelius|link=Sorcerer Cornelius Headmaster Rosenkreutz SR.png|Headmaster Rosenkreutz|link=Headmaster Rosenkreutz Magical Musician Yeats SR.png|Magical Musician Yeats|link=Magical Musician Yeats Icarus RR.png|Icarus|link=Icarus Professor of Summoning Alhazred RR.png|Professor of Summoning Alhazred|link=Professor of Summoning Alhazred Ghatanothoa RR.png|Ghatanothoa|link=Ghatanothoa Monastery Maiden Lilia R.png|Monastery Maiden Lilia|link=Monastery Maiden Lilia Evil Teacher Saint-Germain R.png|Evil Teacher Saint-Germain|link=Evil Teacher Saint-Germain Saint Sworder Alexia R.png|Saint Sworder Alexia|link=Saint Sworder Alexia No Card Image.png|??? Demon Lilin SSR.png|Demon Lilin|link=Demon Lilin Love Deity Amor SR.png|Love Deity Amor|link=Love Deity Amor Oceanic Princess R'lyeh SR.png|Oceanic Princess R'lyeh|link=Oceanic Princess R'lyeh Ingenuous Psyche SR.png|Ingenuous Psyche|link=Ingenuous Psyche Goddess of Marriage Juno RR.png|Goddess of Marriage Juno|link=Goddess of Marriage Juno Nobleman of Hell Romeo RR.png|Nobleman of Hell Romeo|link=Nobleman of Hell Romeo Holy Woman Juliet RR.png|Holy Woman Juliet|link=Holy Woman Juliet Poet Majnun R.png|Poet Majnun|link=Poet Majnun Beast Duke Villeneuve R.png|Beast Duke Villeneuve|link=Beast Duke Villeneuve Diva of Love Song Lyla R.png|Diva of Love Song Lyla|link=Diva of Love Song Lyla Maiden Princess Sayuri R.png|Maiden Princess Sayuri|link=Maiden Princess Sayuri Amatsu-Mikaboshi R.png|Amatsu-Mikaboshi|link=Amatsu-Mikaboshi Kaguya SSR.png|Kaguya|link=Kaguya Dark Emperor Gaku SR.png|Dark Emperor Gaku|link=Dark Emperor Gaku Kunoichi Inaba SR.png|Kunoichi Inaba|link=Kunoichi Inaba Sword Master Mifune SR.png|Sword Master Mifune SR|link=Sword Master Mifune SR Fervor Angel Labrael RR.png|Fervor Angel Labrael|link=Fervor Angel Labrael Archenemy Rubeus RR.png|Archenemy Rubeus|link=Archenemy Rubeus Shogun Nuemaru RR.png|Shogun Nuemaru|link=Shogun Nuemaru Moon Kunoichi Labi NN.png|Moon Kunoichi Labi|link=Moon Kunoichi Labi Little Ogre NN.png|Little Ogre|link=Little Ogre Moon Kujata.png|Moon Kujata|link=Moon Kujata Parvati SSR.png|Parvati|link=Parvati Dimensional Pythoness Angelos RR.png|Dimensional Pythoness Angelos|link=Dimensional Pythoness Angelos Chronote SR.png|Chronote|link=Chronote Alchemist Angel Alchemy RR.png|Alchemist Angel Alchemy|link=Alchemist Angel Alchemy Transmigratory Snake Samsara SR.png|Transmigratory Snake Samsara|link=Transmigratory Snake Samsara Time Mage Apprentice Baxter N.png|Time Mage Apprentice Baxter|link=Time Mage Apprentice Baxter Fortune Teller Joachim RR.png|Fortune Teller Joachim|link=Fortune Teller Joachim Time Traveler Wells SR.png|Time Traveler Wells|link=Time Traveler Wells Alchemist Agastya SSR.png|Alchemist Agastya SSR|link=Alchemist Agastya SSR Clock Kujata.png|Clock Kujata|link=Clock Kujata Time Creator Ambrosius SSR.png|Time Creator Ambrosius|link=Time Creator Ambrosius Maiden of Fate Dis RR.png|Maiden of Fate Dis|link=Maiden of Fate Dis Demon Lieutenant Purson SR.png|Demon Lieutenant Purson|link=Demon Lieutenant Purson Ultra Scientist Verne SR.png|Ultra Scientist Verne|link=Ultra Scientist Verne Lotus Deity Lakshmi SR.png|Lotus Deity Lakshmi|link=Lotus Deity Lakshmi Beast Manipulator Ronove RR.png|Beast Manipulator Ronove|link=Beast Manipulator Ronove Master of Shikigami Hime RR.png|Master of Shikigami Hime|link=Master of Shikigami Hime Future Angel Eloi R.png|Future Angel Eloi|link=Future Angel Eloi Future Fallen Angel Moloch R.png|Future Fallen Angel Moloch|link=Future Fallen Angel Moloch Time Jumper Titor R.png|Time Jumper Titor|link=Time Jumper Titor Venom Eater R.png|Venom Eater|link=Venom Eater Blazing Knight Flarea R.png|Blazing Knight Flarea|link=Blazing Knight Flarea King of Wind Zephyrus SSR.png|King of Wind Zephyrus|link=King of Wind Zephyrus Angel of Happiness Tomo RR.png|Angel of Happiness Tomo|link=Angel of Happiness Tomo RR God of Poverty Scete RR.png|God of Poverty Scete|link=God of Poverty Scete Benzaiten RR.png|Benzaiten|link=Benzaiten Demon Ayano R.png|Demon Ayano|link=Demon Ayano Reaper Sumdie R.png|Reaper Sumdie|link=Reaper Sumdie Heavenly Guard Denevia SR.png|Heavenly Guard Denevia|link=Heavenly Guard Denevia Sha Gojo SR.png|Sha Gojo|link=Sha Gojo Mother of Nishimikado SR.png|Mother of Nishimikado|link=Mother of Nishimikado Xian Lady Vega RR.png|Xian Lady Vega|link=Xian Lady Vega Dragonet Princess Zophy RR.png|Dragonet Princess Zophy|link=Dragonet Princess Zophy Pigsy RR.png|Pigsy|link=Pigsy Kappa NN.png|Kappa|link=Kappa Altair Kujata.png|Altair Kujata|link=Altair Kujata Knight of Star Juliette R.png|Knight of Star Juliette|link=Knight of Star Juliette Mjollnir R.png|Mjollnir|link=Mjollnir Grand Sorcerer King Oz SSR.png|Grand Sorcerer King Oz|link=Grand Sorcerer King Oz Student Angel Magiel SR.png|Student Angel Magiel|link=Student Angel Magiel Pneuma Educator Morgante SR.png|Pneuma Educator Morgante|link=Pneuma Educator Morgante Alcina SR.png|Alcina|link=Alcina Humanoid Angel Zachiel RR.png|Humanoid Angel Zachiel|link=Humanoid Angel Zachiel Magic Clown Maugris SR.png|Magic Clown Maugris|link=Magic Clown Maugris Carcass Dragon Batrasedeq RR.png|Carcass Dragon Batrasedeq|link=Carcass Dragon Batrasedeq Student Rabbit Vanish NN.png|Student Rabbit Vanish|link=Student Rabbit Vanish Witch Kujata.png|Witch Kujata|Witch Kujata Glacial Master Hyperborea SSR.png|Glacial Master Hyperborea|link=Glacial Master Hyperborea Mysterious Master Epicurus SR.png|Mysterious Master Epicurus|link=Mysterious Master Epicurus Nunu, Mountain Giant.png|Nunu, Mountain Giant|link=Nunu, Mountain Giant Elven High Guardian.png|Elven High Guardian|link=Elven High Guardian Gillant.png|Gillant|link=Gillant Ironstone Girtablilu.png|Ironstone Girtablilu|link=Ironstone Girtablilu Gathgoic the Other.png|Gathgoic the Other|link=Gathgoic the Other Baego, White Drake.png|Baego, White Drake|link=Baego, White Drake The Green Healer.png|The Green Healer|link=The Green Healer The Purple Knife.png|The Purple Knife|link=The Purple Knife The White Knight.png|The White Knight|link=The White Knight The Red Samurai.png|The Red Samurai|link=The Red Samurai The Black Brute.png|The Black Brute|link=The Black Brute The Golden Lance.png|The Golden Lance|link=The Golden Lance The Blue Beard.png|The Blue Beard|link=The Blue Beard The Grey Mage.png|The Grey Mage|link=The Grey Mage No Card Image.png|??? Shiva SSR.png|Shiva|link=Shiva Bellona SSR.png|Bellona|link=Bellona Penthesileia SSR.png|Penthesileia|link=Penthesileia Faith Mercenary Denarius SR.png|Faith Mercenary Denarius|link=Faith Mercenary Denarius Fortress Rider Madlune SR.png|Fortress Rider Madlune|link=Fortress Rider Madlune Eschaton Armagon SR.png|Eschaton Armagon|link=Eschaton Armagon Power Majin Sparta SR.png|Power Majin Sparta|link=Power Majin Sparta Melusine SR.png|Melusine|link=Melusine Star Flame Arcturus RR.png|Star Flame Arcturus|link=Star Flame Arcturus Dream Hunter Zein RR.png|Dream Hunter Zein|link=Dream Hunter Zein Anselmo RR.png|Anselmo|link=Anselmo Barbero R.png|Barbero|link=Barbero Bionic Destroyer Uvall SSR.png|Bionic Destroyer Uvall|link=Bionic Destroyer Uvall Mesmeric Goddess Melqart SSR.png|Mesmeric Goddess Melqart|link=Mesmeric Goddess Melqart Heavenly God Caelus SSR.png|Heavenly God Caelus|link=Heavenly God Caelus Unsorted Cards listed here are those whose place in the Card Archive is unknown. Bunny Girl Clea SR.png|Bunny Girl Clea|link=Bunny Girl Clea Cosmic Ruler Akasha LR.png|Cosmic Ruler Akasha|link=Cosmic Ruler Akasha Dark General Goal SR.png|Dark General Goal|link=Dark General Goal Dragon Knight Carma.png|Dragon Knight Carma|link=Dragon Knight Carma Goddess of Liberty Maria SSR.png|Goddess of Liberty Maria|link=Goddess of Liberty Maria Guardian Ghede SR.png|Guardian Ghede Leonine King.png|Leonine King|link=Leonine King Milkyway Goddess Milkilia SSR.png|Milkyway Goddess Milkilia|link=Milkyway Goddess Milkilia Nightmare Cthulhu LR.png|Nightmare Cthulhu|link=Nightmare Cthulhu Okuninushi SSR.png|Okuninushi|Okuninushi Rookie Knight Percival.png|Rookie Knight Percival|link=Rookie Knight Percival Junior Knight Percival.png|Junior Knight Percival|link=Junior Knight Percival Friendship Knight Percival.png|Friendship Knight Percival|link=Friendship Knight Percival Lightning Knight Percival.png|Lightning Knight Percival|link=Lightning Knight Percival Scathach.png|Scathach|link=Scathach Ul Succubus LR.png|Ul Succubus|link=Ul Succubus Yama SSR.png|Yama|Yama Unavailable Card listed here are those who had appeared in the Market before but got removed. Cosplay Swordsman Tsubaki R.png|Cosplay Swordsman Tsubaki|link=Cosplay Swordsman Tsubaki Dancer Trainee Shiela NN.png|Dancer Trainee Shiela|link=Dancer Trainee Shiela Genius Witch Mary RR.png|Genius Witch Mary|link=Genius Witch Mary Nekomata Mimi R.png|Nekomata Mimi|link=Nekomata Mimi Category:Lists